Astrids Captivity
by DarkYoshi69
Summary: Astrid is captured by Heather.M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in between defenders of berk and race to the edge. Instead of rescuing Heather's family, the dragon riders discovered she was a spy, and banished her from Berk.**

 **Disclaimer:How to train your dragon is owned by Dreamworks animations, not me.**

* * *

Astrid leaned forward onto Stormfly's back, loving the feeling of the wind in her face. 3 weeks ago, her and the other dragon riders had defeated Dagur the deranged, moving the archipelago that Berk was part of into a time of peace and prosperity.

When her and the other dragon riders had returned from Outcast Island, they had been idolised and admired by the people of Berk, to the point that Astrid had decided to take some time off alone.

At the moment, her and Stormfly where flying towards a secret spot on Dragon Island, ready for a week of camping.

As she glided over the forest that covered half of Dragon Island she heard a shriek of down, she saw a Deadly Nadder lying on the sent Stormfly into a dive towards the dragon.

As she got closer, she could see the dragon had a broken wing. As Stormfly landed, Astrid jumped to the ground and walked over the the Nadder.

"There there," she cooed, "everything's going to be all right."

Suddenly, Stormfly screamed in alarm, and Astrid was hit in the head from behind, and the world turned dark.

When Astrid awoke, she was in a wooden room, which she assumed was on a ship from the rocking and the sound of the sea. She went to massage her aching head, only to find she was tied to a pole and naked.

The door of the room opened, and in stepped…

"Heather, is that you?" gasped Astrid.

Indeed it was Hether, her black hair thrown back over her shoulders, dressed in knee high boots, a short skirt, and a sleeveless vest that exposed her smooth stomach and pierced naval.

"Well, look who's awake," said Heather.

"What is the meaning of this" demanded Astrid, "why am I tied up, and where are my clothes?"

"You're still as feisty as ever I see," purred Heather, and since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you why I'm since you threw me off Berk, I've been travelling around, hiring crew using money, and, other methods. I learnt many things on Berk, but one of the most valuable was how to train dragons. Now I have a dragon , I will take Berk, and get my revenge."

"Your crazy," shouted Astrid, "Hiccup will stop you!"

"That's what you think," chuckled Heather, "but when you don't return from your camping trip in a week, him and the dragon riders will come looking for you, and fall right into my trap. Without them, Berk has no defences against dragons. But until then, Astrid you're mine."

"What are going to do to me," said Astrid, feeling fear for the first time that day.

"We are going to have some fun, me and you," said Heather.

She walked over to Astrid, and slipped a ball gag between her then wheeled over a strange machine, which had what appeared to be two dildos sticking out of the top of it, and lined one up under Astrid.

"This is one of my favourite machines," said Heather, "Whatever movement I make on my end will be replicated on your end. Lets begin, shall we?"

Heather lowered herself onto the machine, lifting up her skirt to slide the dildo into her pussy. The dildo on Astrid's end immediately plunged into Astrid's virgin pussy, causing her to let out a low moan.

Heather reached over and began massage Astrid's perky breasts, while humping the machine, causing the dildos to pick up speed.

After a few minutes, Astrid reached her climax and came, her juices dripping over the machine, but Heather wasn't done with her leaned over, and began sucking on Astrid's left tit, while squeezing the right ones nub, making Astrid buck wildly into the machine.

Astrid had never felt pleasure like this before.

After a few more minutes Heather switched to sucking on Astrid right breast.

By this time, Astrid's pussy was burning, and she had orgasmed multiple times. She felt like she couldn't take anymore of this punishment.

Heather, sensing how close Astrid was to cumming a second time, removed her mouth from Astrid's breast, and began pinching and pulling her nipples.

Astrid screamed into the gag, as spikes of pleasure coursed from her breasts, through her heaving chest, and into her pussy. She couldn't take it anymore, and came again, just as Heather did.

Heather stood and moved away from the machine.

"If you thought that was good," she panted, "then just wait until tomorrow."

* * *

 **Sorry if that wasn't to good, this is my first smut for any grammar to come**

 **Dark Yoshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is set in between defenders of berk and race to the edge. Instead of rescuing Heather's family, the dragon riders discovered she was a spy, and banished her from has captured Astrid, and is using her as a sex slave.**

 **Disclaimer:How to train your dragon is owned by Dreamworks animations, not me.**

* * *

After Heather left the room, Astrid collapsed against the pole, , she managed to get to sleep, but was rudely awoken by Heather slapping her.

"Wake up slut," coed Heather, "I've got a surprise for you."

Heather walked over to one of the cages on the side of the room, and opened the door. A strange dragon flew out, and wrapped itself around Heather's dragon was a light pink, about as thick as a sword's handle, and as long as Astrid was tall.

"This is a Lust naturally live on an island far from here." explained Hether, "All Lust Wurms are male. As far as vikings know they are the only dragon able to breed with humans. The only other inhabitants of the island are a tribe of women, with whom the Lust Wurm breeds. When the Lust Wurms impregnate them, the women always give birth to is always a human female, and the other is a Lust Wurm egg. Over the years, Lust Wurms have evolved to better stimulate humans. This Lust Wurm was injured at birth, and is not able to reproduce, making it the perfect tool to pleasure you with."

Astrid's eyes widened, and she tried to protest, but was restricted by the gag.

"Well, enjoy your time," said Heather, "I have a trap to prepare."

Heather placed the Lust Wurm at Astrid's feet, then walked out the door.

The Lust Wurm coiled around Astrid's body, climbing up to her chest. When it reached her tits, it unsheathed a large stinger full of purple liquid on each front moved the stingers slowly, until they were just touching Astrid's nipples, then pushed them in, ignoring Astrid's gasp of pain, and injected the entire contense of the stingers into her breasts.

As soon as the Lust Wurm removed it's stingers, Astrid's breasts began to swell until they were twice their normal size.

Astrid looked down at her chest in horror, as the Lust Wurm revealed it's two tongues, each with a suction cup on the end, that immediately latched onto Astrid's nipples. As soon as the tongues made contact, they began to suck, causing Astrid to groan. She realised the liquid had also caused her to lactate, and the Lust Wurm was milking her.

As the front end of the Lust Wurm was milking Astrid's tits, the back half coiled up around her arms, and slid past the ball gag and into her mouth, forcing Astrid to give the Lust Wurms tail a blow job.

The Lust Wurm continued to milk her breasts while fucking her mouth for half an hour, until Astrid ran out of milk.

The Lust Wurm detached it's tonges from Astrid's nipples, and removed it's tail from her mouth, careful to leave the gag in place, and moved it's head down to Astrid's slowly started to push it's head deeper into Astrid's vagina.

Realising what it was doing, Astrid bucked her hips violently, but could not detach the dragon from her her eyes, she let out a whimper of defeat.

The Lust Wurm slowly moved it's body deeper into Astrid's pussy, until it's head broke into her paused for a moment, then continued into the womb.

Astird had opened her eyes, and could not look away as her belly was distended by the Lust Wurm entering her stomach grew bigger and bigger, until the entire Lust Wurm was in her womb, making it look as if she was pregnant.

Once the Lust Wurm was completely in Astrid's womb, it moved it's head back down to her clit, and began sucking on it while moving its body around within the watched, horrified, as her belly heaved and jiggled as the Lust Wurm , she felt something sucking on her clit, which made her moan in pleasure.

Once the Lust Wurm had started sucking on Astrid's clit, it's instincts told it now was the time to let a long stream of cum out from a vent near it's anus.

Astrid screamed as she felt her stomach being forced even felt like she was going to explode from the sheer amount of cum the Lust Wurm was as the cum began to leak out of Astrid's pussy, her stomach still remained the same size.

The Lust Wurm began to violently shake within Astrid, hammering the walls of her pussy with it's head, while pushing on her womb with it's body.

The cycle continued for hours, with Astrid cumming every about 20 minutes, until Heather finally walked in, and removed the Lust Wurm from Astrid.

"Don't worry," purred Heather, this isn't the last you'll see of Lust if you thought today was bad, just wait until tomorrow."

* * *

 **Thank you for t** **he reviews.  
**

 **More to come.**

 **Dark Yoshi**


	3. Chapter 3

This is set in between defenders of berk and race to the edge. Instead of rescuing Heather's family, the dragon riders discovered she was a spy, and banished her from has captured Astrid, and is using her as a sex has been forced to have a dragon inside her, and Heather has promised there is worse to come.  
Disclaimer:How to train your dragon is owned by Dreamworks animations, not me.  
_

"From the sound of it yesterday, you seemed to enjoy having a dragon inside you," purred Heather, standing in front of Astrid, "So I thought we might see how you handle a slightly, bigger dragon."  
Astrid's head jerked up in horror, and she pulled wildly at the chains that held her.  
"Come on, we both know you want it," said Heather, "After all, you are a slut."  
Heather grabbed a rope on the wall and pulled on it, slackening the chains holding Astrid up right.  
Then she walked over to astrid, and pulled her neck down so her body was bent in a right attached a collar to Astrid's neck, holding her body in place.  
Then she walked over to one of the numerous cages that lined the walls of Astrid's cell. She took a key from the belt at her waist, and unlocked the cage.  
A male deadly nadder walked out cautiously, it's head cocked to one side.  
"Here boy," called Heather, guiding the nadder behind Astrid.  
"Now, mount up," she said, using a pre taught command.  
The nadder placed its front legs on Astrid's shoulders, and brought it's crotch close to Astrid's pussy, not yet penetrating it.  
"Away you go," said Heather.  
The nadder pushed it's erect penis into Astrid's let out a moan as the nadder began to push in and out of her.  
Heather walked in front of her, smiling as she enjoyed the show.  
The nadder pounded into Astrid non stop, each time pushing deeper and deeper into her, until it finally broke through into her womb.  
Astrid let out a scream, her walls clenching on the nadder's cock, causing them both to cum. Jet after jet of cum was poured into Astrid's body, until finally the nadder pulled out, it's desires satisfied, and returned to it's slumped against her bindings, barely conscious.  
"Did you enjoy that," asked Heather, "I know I did. I can't wait until tomorrow.  
_

More to come.  
Thanks for the reviews.  
Dark Yoshi 


	4. Chapter 4

This is set in between defenders of berk and race to the edge. Instead of rescuing Heather's family, the dragon riders discovered she was a spy, and banished her from has captured Astrid, and is using her as a sex has been forced to have a dragon inside her, and Heather has promised there is worse to come.  
Disclaimer:How to train your dragon is owned by Dreamworks animations, not me.  
_

Astrid awoke to find herself tied to a table, her arms and legs spread wide.  
"I see you're awake," said Heather, walking in, a smile on her face. "Good. I've been thinking, you've been given so much pleasure by me these past few I think it's only fair you give me some."  
While she had been talking, Heather had stripped out of her clothes, and now stood naked over Astrid.  
"I was thinking, what could you possibly do for me?" said Heather, "Then it came to me, you can eat me out."  
She removed Astrid's gag, quickly covering her mouth with her hand before she could speak.  
"If you bite me," Heather whispered in Astrid's ear, "Your pussy will become a Lust Wurm's permanent cage."  
Heather got up on the table, crouching over removed her hand from Astrid's mouth, and quickly sat down on Astrid's face, smothering Astrid's mouth with her pussy.  
"The sooner you start, the sooner you finish," said Heather.  
Accepting her fate, Astrid began to stick her tongue in Heather's pussy, electing a small moan from began to move it around, and occasionally flick Heather's clit.  
Heather moaned louder and ground her pussy down onto Astrid's dug her tongue deeper into Heather's pussy.  
Heather grabbed Astrid's breasts, massaging them and pulling at the nipples.  
Astrid moaned, the noise vibrating Heather's clit.  
Heather let out a loud moan and came, her fluids dripping down onto Astrid's face and chest, running through her blonde hair.  
Astrid tried to push Heather off her face.  
"Oh, it's not over yet," said Heather with a smile, "I think another few times will do for a start."  
So it went on, with Astrid pleasuring Heather for hours, until she could no longer take it and lifted herself off Astrid, and slipped the gag back into her mouth.  
"For the work you've done today," Heather whispered, "there is a great reward waiting tomorrow."  
_

Tell me what you want to see next in the later in the series do you want Astrid to get rescued, or for Heather to capture the other dragon riders, and give them a similar treatment?  
More to come.  
Dark Yoshi 


	5. Chapter 5

This is set in between defenders of berk and race to the edge. Instead of rescuing Heather's family, the dragon riders discovered she was a spy, and banished her from has captured Astrid, and is using her as a sex has been forced to have a dragon inside her, and Heather has promised there is worse to come.  
Disclaimer:How to train your dragon is owned by Dreamworks animations, not me.  
_

"You made me feel pretty good yesterday," said Heather, prowling in front of Astrid, who was once again was bent at a right angle, "So I thought I might introduce a new feeling to on Berk, you always had a stick up your ass.I wonder how you'll handle a cock?"  
Heather walked over to a cage on the side of the room and opened it, letting the Hideous Zippleback inside out.  
Immediately it walked behind Astrid and placed its forelegs on her shoulders, like the Deadly Nadder waiting for Heather's looked behind her and gulped, as she saw it's two cocks stacked vertically on top of each was 15 inches in length, with a girth of 8 inches.  
"Away you go," said Heather, and the dragon slowly lined up each cock with either Astrids ass hole or her pussy, then plunged them all the way in in one swift movement. Astrid screamed into her gag as her virgin ass was filled by a massive cock, stretching it to it's limits.  
The dragon began to move slowly in and out of her, picking up speed with each thrust.  
"The interesting thing about Hideous Zipplebacks," said Heather, "is that their cocks cum at different times, and by the time the second one is about to cum, the first one is already hard , who knows how long you could be here."  
Astrid barely heard combination of pleasure and pain was making it hard to focus on anything.  
Heather admired the force of the dragons thrusts, each one sending Astrid's breasts swinging beneath her.  
Astrid moaned as she felt the cock in her ass begin to twitch.A few seconds later, it came, filling her ass with cock had gone limp, but still remained in her ass, and she could feel it hardening already.  
Heather watched as the duo of cocks destroyed both of Astrid's holes.  
"I really would like to hear you scream,' she said, walking over to untied the gag and took it out of Astrid's mouth, making sure to catch a few of her hairs on the way.  
Astrid moaned as the dick in her ass hardened could feel it's seed leaking out in between thrusts, and running down into her ussy, lubing up the second combination of the two hard dicks once again hammering her holes was too much for screamed as she orgasmed, her walls tightening around the dick in her pussy.  
The zippleback let out a growl as it's dick was unexpectedly grabbed, causing it to cum, shooting it's seed deep into Astrid's body.  
"That was a nice scream,' said Heather, "but I think you can do better."  
She opened up another cage, this one containing the lust wurm.  
She grabbed it, and held it infront of Astrid's face.  
"You remember him, don't you?" she said.  
Astrid's eyes widened, but she was moaning too loudly to protest.  
Heather placed it on Astrid's lust wurm moved towards Astrid's pussy, only to find it occupied by the zippleback, and instead choose to wind around her body, until it's head was by Astrid's violently swinging tits.  
It unsheathed it's stingers, and injected them into Astrid's nipples, causing Astrid to gasp, and her tits to swell and begin to lust wurm opened it's mouth and latched it's tongues onto her breasts and began to milk her.  
By now Astrid had cum dripping from both her holes, and the zippleback was still going strong.  
Heather was getting wet as the watched Astrid's lithe body get pounded and got up from where she was sitting on the floor, and dragged a table over to quickly stripped, and lay on the table with her pussy facing Astrid.  
"You know the drill," she said, pushing her pubes onto Astrid's began to lick them, moaning every few seconds, sending feelings of pleasure coursing through Heather's body.  
"Oh yes!" Heather moaned.  
The lust wurm, sensing another female nearby, looked up, and found Heather's asshole lmost in it's slowly bought it' tail around, and began to push it into Heather's ass, manabing to fit 9 inches in before it could go no squealed in pleasure and pain as it entered the lack of objection as permission to continue, the lust wurm began to pump it's tail in and out of Heathers body, causing her to cum in Astrid's face.  
"Keep going slut," said Heather, as Astrid momentarily stopped licking.  
So it continued, Astrid eating Heather out while being milked and penertrated in both an hour Astrid couldn't take it anymore, and began to jerk around sudden stimulation caused both Heather and both of the zippleback's cocks to cum in union, filling Astrid up with cum from behind, and covering her front half in liquid.  
The amount of cum in her holes was too much for Astrid and she fainted.  
Heather made a hand signal, and the zippleback withdrew from Astrid, a waterfall of cum plummeting from both holes, and retreated back into it's cage.  
The lust wurm continued to pleasure Heather for a few more minutes, before she sent it back to it's cage.  
"Well, that was fun," said Heather, "but i really want to get a few more people involved."  
I tried to fit in as many suggestions as possible from the your one was not in here, it will most likely be in a future chapter.  
More to come.  
Dark Yoshi 


	6. Chapter 6

This is set in between defenders of berk and race to the edge. Instead of rescuing Heather's family, the dragon riders discovered she was a spy, and banished her from has captured Astrid, and is using her as a sex has been forced to have a dragon inside her, and Heather has promised there is worse to come.  
Disclaimer:How to train your dragon is owned by Dreamworks animations, not me.  
_

The ship rocked violently as dragons screamed could hear Heather shouting orders to the other riders had found her a few days ago, and had launched multiple attacks on the ship hadn't been expecting the company so soon, and whatever her trap was, it wasn't ready yet.  
If Astrid thought she was going to get some respite because of the attacks she was wrong. Heather had dragons fucking her every chance she got, and when they were in battle, Heather had a machine that moved with the ship, pushing a wooden dildo in and out of her pussy.  
The battle was finishing now, and the riders would be pulling back, once again defeated.  
Astrid heard the stairs creak as Heather once again came down to her prison for a post battle fuck session.  
The door opened and Heather walked in, closing and locking it behind her.  
She began to speak as she stripped.  
"Hiccup sure is persistent," she said, "I'd love to see how long he can handle a cock in his ass. Oneday. But until then, I'm going to need to get away from these raids."  
She sat on the bench in front of Astrid, pulling the blonde's head down onto her pussy.  
"You're getting rather good at this," she said, "It would be a shame to lose you , right now we're sailing to an island that I 's not on any map, so we should be safe as a precaution, I'm going to send the ship back me and you will stay on this island, and have some, quality time."  
She moaned as Astrid licked her slit.  
"Along the way, I'll see if I can find you a human friend."

A lone zippleback roared outside. A thump followed, and lots of sighed. It was probably a wild knowing Heather, she would be getting acquainted with it very soon.

Astrid woke after another rigorous fucking this time she was in a stone room.  
"While you were out, we arrived," said Heather, "The ship has on the way, I found you found you a friend."  
She stepped aside to reveal an unconscious Ruffnut.  
"You may remember we caught a zippleback a day or so bonehead and her brother thought they could attack brother is in another 'll get to see him soon enough.  
But for now, I think we'll have some fun."  
Heather pulled on a rope, and Astrid was yanked forwards and around, her chains running through pulleys attached to rails on the ended up standing by pulled another chain, and Astrid's body was pulled into a right angle.  
"Not long ago you experienced the two dicks of the zippleback," said Heather, "Now together you will experience the four dicks of the snaptrapper! But first we need to wake up Ruffnut."  
Heather walked around, behind them, and picked up a jar of strange green the smell Astrid could tell it was dragonnip, mixed with something else.  
"This is female snaptrapper cum mixed with dragon nip, something snaptrappers find irresistible," said Heather as she smeared it around their pussys and assholes, "This will give your friend here an adequate warm up before the main event. My my, what a slut she is, already wet and she isn't even awake."  
Heather finished applying the cream and put down the walked over to a cage, and opened the door.  
A snaptrapper walked out, it's fur heads sniffing the air, looking for the source of the wonderful scent they could walked slowly towards Astrid and Ruffnut, head swaying hypnotically. Suddenly the heads lunged forwards, each one going to a different hole.  
Astrid moaned as one stuck it's tounge into her buthole, pushing it in and out of her, while the other licked around the edge of her pussy.  
Beside her, Ruffnut was receiving similar treatment, but was taking it much harder. Still unconscious, she strained against her bindings, moaning in her head snapped up and her eyes flew open.  
"Well, look who decided to join us," said Heather, "Now that you both are awake, it's time to move on to the main event.  
_

Sorry for not posting for so long, I've been having a busy couple of months. Hopefully I'll be able to find enough time away from end of year stuff to post more of this fanfic.  
More to come.  
Dark Yoshi 


	7. Chapter 7

This is set in between defenders of berk and race to the edge. Instead of rescuing Heather's family, the dragon riders discovered she was a spy, and banished her from has captured Astrid, and is using her as a sex has been forced to have a dragon inside her, and Heather has promised there is worse to come.  
Disclaimer:How to train your dragon is owned by Dreamworks animations, not me.  
_

With a snap of Heather's fingers, the Snaptrapper stopped licking Astrid and Ruffnut, and moved forward, so that their cocks were brushing against the two bound girls' buttcheeks.  
A move of Heather's hand indicated for them to begin.  
Each of the Snaptrapper's cocks entered Astrid or Ruffnut's ass or pussy, and began to move in and out in harmony.  
The experience was nothing new for Astrid, and the Snaptrapper wasn't the biggest dragon she had had in Ruffnut wasn't taking it so well.  
Ruffnut strained against her bindings, moaning every time the snaptrapper re-entered her.  
Her boobs swayed below not as big as Astrid or Heather's, they were still a respectable size.  
The Snaptrapper let out a her experience, Astrid knew it was about to who would get a load of dragon spunk in them?  
The answer came when Ruffnut began to later, a flow of cum began to pour from her the Hideous Zippleback, the Snaptrapper's dicks came independantley of each other.  
The Snaptrapper moaned again, and the cock in Astrid's ass began to twitch. As it came, Astrid understood why Ruffnut had screamed. It unleashed much more cum than any other dragon Astrid had fucked did. She could feel her ass expanding slightly due to the amount of cum in it. After a few more rounds of cum, Astrid noticed Ruffnut seemed to have gotten used to it. Unluckily for Ruffnut, so did Heather.  
"We can't have you getting bored," she said to Ruffnut, pulling Ruffnut's head up by her hair, "Let's add something else to the mix."  
She walked over to a cage and the wall, and pulled out two Lustwurms from it. She walked in between Astrid and Ruffnut, and placed a Lustwurm on each of their backs.  
As they had done to Astrid before, the Lustwurms coiled around the helpless girls' bodies and found their breasts. Astrid felt a sharp pain as the Lustwurm stung her, and could see the other doing the same to , who had been whimpering ever since she saw the Lustwurms, began to scream as she was continued, until the Lustwurms began to milk then began to moan.  
After a few minutes, Heather pulled the Lustwurm off Astrid, making her gasp in pain as it dug it's claws into then motioned for the Snaptrapper to stop.  
"I don't want to break my new toy on the first day I get to use it," said Heather, "And I think my old toy could do with something a bit harder than usual."  
With the help of a whip and words, but mostly whip, Heather got Ruffnut to lie under Astrid..She then loosened Ruffnut's bindings, so she could almost sit up.  
"Now here's what going to happen" said Heather, "Astrid is going to receive the full force of the Snaptrapper on her body, while Ruffnut milks her." Before either of them could complain, Heather made a signal and the Snaptrapper thrust into Astrid, two cocks in each holes. Astrid cried out as it entered had never had something this big in could feel her holes being stretched wider than they ever had.  
"Get started slut," said Heather, kicking Ruffnut in the shins.  
Ruffnut began to pull on Astrid's boobs, causing a flow of milk to pour over Ruffnut's chest. Astrid began to moan louder, feeling the liquid spill from her nipples.  
Although Heather had taken Astrid's Lustwurm, she had left Ruffnut's attached to Ruffnut's body, where it continued to milk the direction of Heather, it also used it's tail to anal Ruffnut.  
Heather, feeling horny, saw Ruffnut's open mouth as the perfect way to get off.  
She pulled down her pants, and pushed her pussy onto Ruffnut's face.  
Ruffnut gasped at the unexpected object on her face.  
"Lick it, bitch," said Heather, slapping Ruffnut's milk covered stomach.  
Ruffnut began to move her tongue in and out of Heather, while milking Astrid by touch.  
Heather moaned, and pushed down hard on Ruffnut's face.  
Ruffnut continued to lick Heather's pussy, until Heather let out a low moan and came, her juices splashing onto Ruffnut's face.  
Heather pulled herself off Ruffnut, and sat back to watch the show.  
Ruffnut's face was covered in Heather's juices, Astrid's milk dripped off her torso and her own juices leaked from beneath her Lustwurm was still milking and analing her, and Ruffnut continued to milk Astrid.  
Astrid's body was being shaken with every thrust of the could see two of it's cocks bulging from Astrid's 's breasts were grasped tightly in Ruffnut's hands, and were still leaking milk from the nipples.  
Both of the girls were moaning, and looked barely conscious.  
Heather gave them another ten minutes before signalling for the Snaptrapper to pull out of Astrid.  
Astrid let out a moan as a stream of cum followed the Snaptrapper's cocks from her stretched pussy and ass.  
With another signal from Heather, the Lustwurm detached itself from dragons returned to their cages, and Heather locked the doors behind them.  
"You both look magnificently whorish." said Heather, "I hope you had fun today, because next time I'm going to try a few things."  
_

More to come.  
Darkyoshi 


End file.
